Twisted Lies a Gossip Girl Twist
by princess ja
Summary: Serena,Antoinette And Rini Van Der Woodsen have returned to the upper east side their lives appearing to be perfect for once,but luckily for us perfect never lasts very long in their world.I wonder what troubles plauge our socialites this year.....
1. Chapter 1

Spotted Serena and Antoinette van der woodsen sneaking back to the upper

east side,seems spain couldn't entertain the new mommy and aunt very long,

but dont worry my fellow friends Darien van der built wasn't a far cry from

his beloved Serena's side,but i also hear Chuck Bass kept a certain Van Der

Woodsen mommy company while she slipped away from her short commings with papa

J,i wonder where Rini slipped off too,but im sure she'll be popping up soon!

you know you love me ,

Gossip Girl

"Can you belive this crap?"Serena said sipping her late'

"we can't take a damn vacation without ending up in headlines"she said

looking towards her sister Antoinette who was smiling at a picture of her daughter

"my poor nice she's making headlines already"Serena smiled to the beautiful little

girl who was enchanted with her mom in the picture.

"It's always been that way Sere and Elizabeth well, atleast she cant read those posts"

Antoinette was a fairly beautiful brunette with eyes the color of emralds her

deep dark hair ran to the middle of her slinder back complementing her

proclien skin a trait her and her sisters all shared,eauty something else they all had

in common,but by looking to her and Serena you wouldn't tell right off the back they were sisters,

yes both of them had fairly long hair but serena was blonde her eyes the color of the sky as deep

as the sea. thier age diffrence could be why,Antoinette was twenty-three while Serena was

twenty-one.

both of them were diffrent in so many ways and yet they ended right back togehter after

high school into the same college,both growing home sick and transfering to nyu,but most say Antoinette

came back to escape the touture of seeing the papa of her little girl after what ever went down in spain

but try getting her to tell you what happened and you won't have much luck.

"have you talked to Darien"

"no"Serena said looking away

"ever since the argument on the way back he hasnt texted me or called"she confessed

"have you tried texting him first?"

nodding Serena sighed looking down at her little pick cell

"yeah but no reply ,do you think he hates me"

"i hardly think a little fight over you coming home a week late will make him hate you,

maybe he just doesnt know how to say he's sorry for over reacting"

strugging Serena got up

"maybe,Are we still going shopping"she said changing the subject it rubbing her the wrong

way a little a hint Antoinette caught.

"Yeah lets go" She said so they could head down to the deparment stores

reaching coach Anotinette smiled at the sight of Darien who was holding Serena's favorite

flowers white roses.

"your mom said you guys would be out here i feel like such a jerk"he said his eyes begging her

for forgivness

blushing Serena didnt know what to say so she just hugged him ,mouthing i'll be in here Antoinette

went into the store leaving the love birds alone.

"i'm so sorry too Dare it's just Antoinette was going through so much and i didnt want to leave her

alone and-"she started but he cut her off

"i dont wanna talk about it anymore all that matters is that your back okay"he said kissing her softly

as a male voice interupted them

"Is Antoinette with you"

looking past Darien Serena almost chocked

"oh no"she sighed looking the man in the eyes who hurt and abandoned her pregnant sister,well

she wasnt pregnant anymore but that wasnt the point.

"She doesnt want to see you Jameson"Serena said as Darien stood at her side sliently

"Let her tell me that,where is she"

looking to the store Serena sighed

"Why are you doing this haven't you caused enough trouble"she said as he left for the door

to coach

"This isn't good"she said rushing to her sister's side.

Antoinette was standing at a display of purses,she was starting to think she'd be better off at

Saks the store boring her just a little,turning to leave she caught a glimspe of Serena and Darien

but they weren't alone. she felt her body loose its motor skills,she couldn't speak,

she couldn't move,the one time she should just walk away her legs wouldn't budge.

"Anne can we talk"

"We don't have anything to talk about"she said turning to leave but he grabbed her arm

"come on Anne she's my kid too"

"Maybe you should've thought about that over four months ago"She snapped pulling away from

him.

"remeber when i told you shopping makes her emotional"Serena wispered to Darien who shook his

head.

"Thats anger sweetie"

"still an emotion"She replyed swiftly as Antoinette approached them

"I'm going to Saks Are you coming"she asked trying to mask her anger for all she was worth.

"yeah of course"Serena nodded looking to Darien

"She needs me right now"

"i understand"he said kissing her briefly before she hurried after Antoinette

"how dare he even say those words to me"she thought getting into the car that was waiting for them

Serena slient on the other side taking a chance to speak.

"Anne do you want to talk?"she asked chooseing her words carefully

"im not angry with you sere its just im disgusted with him"she said leaning back

"she's my kid too,what does it matter now after all this time why choose now to aknowldge my daughter"

"perhaps he's had an epihany"

"well he should have stayed where he was and dealt with the guilt"

laughing Serena sighed sitting back a bit

"now isnt that a bit harsh shouldn't you want him here"

"i did at first but then i obtained common sense and regained my integrity"she stated nonchalant

arousing laughter from Serena as they arrived at the was a glourious three story house with

marble steps built on special white bricks,two large lions sat at the two large marble windows.

"i thought you were going to Saks"Serena asked getting out of the car

"i need to pull myself togehter before mom returns with Elizabeth"she answered approaching the

marble them open she made her way to the kitchen her heels clicking on the ceramic

all the way there.

"Anne relax don't let him get to you,he's not worth it"

"that's the thing i know he isn't but still some how he gets under my skin"

"he's your only daughter's father"she said plopping on a stool feeding herself a grape

"something i wish i could change"she said feeling the conor vibrate

"your phone not mine"Serena said answering her blank face with a mouth full of grapes.

looking down she read a plus sign,most likely a guy she didn't save for some reason

"hey"she smile fasley leaving the strugged and texted Darien. Elizabeth

was comming home she knew no doubt her sister would spend the rest of the night alone

with her daughter and that alone would make her feel all the better. sending the text

she went up to her was a lavish suit in the house with a deep pink stone colored bed

as large as the drive had two paintings on the wall one of just her hung over the bed

and another of her,her parents,Antoinette,Rini and their brother in her vanity

she ran her figures through her long blonde hair that reached the center of her back,letting

out a breathe she walked into her connecting bath stoping at the porclien tub turning the sliver handle

letting the water run,removing her clothes she put her hair up in a bun stepping into the water.

soon her body lost all tension,leaning back she let the hot water sting her center slinding her

hand towards the sensation moaning Darien's name inbeween breathes,nothing comparing to thoughts

she'd cooked up she was at bliss but nothing compared to what she knew she would be getting tonight.

close to cloud nine her message notifaction went off inturrupting her play time.

It was from Darien smiling she opened the message it reading that he couldnt wait to see her.

looking to her clock it was ten minutes to seven.

"mom would be back any minute"she thought getting out of the tub heading to her walk-in closet.

picking out a simple black tank top and a tight fiting pair of jeans she nodded to herself that it

would have to do it wouldnt be staying on long getting a pair of black flats as well she

reurned to her vanity going through the draws picking out the perfect black set of lingere she knew

Darien would some simple make-up and dressing Serena decended the stairs finding

Antoinette

in the living room texting what seemed like a letter.

"im heading off to Darien's are you going to be okay"

nodding Anotinette looked up from the black device smiling softly

"yeah hun Elizabeth will be back any moment now and after i get her settled im going to head to bed

myself"

giving Anotinette a hug Serena headed out,Antoinette looked down at her cell the send button tempting

her soul,placing her tumb she pushed the little red button.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising over the big apple,the rays shining through Antoinette's

grand window waking the brunette beauty,looking over to her little princess

she smiled,her daughter truly was the best thing that had ever happened to her,

walking over to her vanity she picked up her cell and hit the GG link

she smiled laughing to herself,it read:

Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of

Manhattan's Elite,and it seems the city really never stops, Anotinette

was spotted having a show down with papa J but don't worry a certain

Bass was around to catch the socialite before she fell to far

you know you love me xoxo

Gossip Girl

Shaking her head she headed to her walk-in closet she had no idea what she was

going to wear,she had an brunch to attend to that morning that clashed well

with her and Elizabeth's day hermother Lily would be spending most of the

day with her before she jetted off to france for her and her father's anniversary.

picking out a one of a kind halter dress and some three inch heels she slid the

little black deivce up and dialed her best friend Raye Waldorf.

"Anne i saw the GG post what happened"Raye asked immediatly after picking up the phone.

"oh nothing just him ranting on how Elizabeth is his daughter too fine time for him to realize

but i have nothing to say to him"she explained while picking Elizabeth out a beautiful

pink and yellow dress with ribbons that tied in the back.

"you shouldn't not after what he put you through"

"yeah i don't even want to go there,are you coming to the brunch"

"of course i am Nate's going and Chuck"Raye stated happily then redundant at the thought

of chuck.

"speaking of Chuck ms. Van Der Woodsen is that the certain Bass the GG update was talking

about this morning"she asked sitting up in her plush red and black marble bed her dark hair

cascading around her like a pool.

"maybe,i texted him last night i really needed someone to talk to"

"and you didn't call me"raye stated offended

"well you were with Nate and well chuck's really sweet when you get to know him we really

bonded in spain this summer"

"your falling for Chuck Aren't you"Raye said knowingly

"well"Antoinette started but didn't finsh

"well i suppose i'll try and get to know this chuck you speak of the chuck i know is nothing

but a womanizer"she stated not so sure anymore

"well im going to get us ready see you in about an hour"

"yeah ttyl"Raye smiled from the other end Anotinette ending the phone call dialing Serena.

"hey Anne"she said sounding very happy causing Anotinette to raise an eyebrow

"how was last night"

"very stimulating,isn't brunch this morning"Serena asked pushing Darien off of her trying to

mask a laugh.

"yeah thats why i called will you be there or will i have to endure all alone"she said pouting

as if Serena could see

"yes i wouldn't dream of leaving you alone,how my neice"

"about to be overly pissed when i wake her up"

"oh have fun with that"Serena laughed as they ended their phone call

looking up to

Darien who was now fixing his tie she smiled

"are you ready to go and get dressed"he asked kissing her softly

"yeah i am"she replied toying with the necklass that grazed her slim neck now

Antoinette and Elizabeth were heading down the stairs when Lily walked in.

"ah my two beauty girls"she smiled taking Elizabeth in her arms

"where's Serena"she asked her gaze still fixed on Elizabeth pushing one of her blonde

strands away her blue eyes now grazing emralds.

"she spent the night at Darien's"she answered going over Elizabeth's baby bag once more

Rasing her eyebrows Lily decided to let it go

"well your father sends his love,come give me kiss so we can be on our way"she smiled hugging

her daughter lovingly

"have fun at the brunch and oh please behave you and Serena"

"we'll try"she joked smiling as her mother returned the gesture with an im serious look shaking

her head Antoinette checked herself over once more,grabbed her purse and headed for the black

limo that waited for her outside.

"Anne"Raye smiled walking up to her friend on Nate archibald's arm he was a extremely handsom

man standing about five ten blonde hair with dazling blue eyes,him and Antoinette had gone way

back to diaper days raye as well.

"Raye,Nate"she smiled hugging them both

"Anne Chuck is loooking for you"Nate informed releasing her from the embrace

"he is"

"Sadly yes"Raye confrimed looking past Antoinette

"speaking of the devil"

Turning Antoinette's heart began to race keeping her cool she hugged her escort for the event.

"Anne"he smiled genuinely surprising Raye and Nate.

"you look abosolutly ravishing"Chuck said in his usual sexy voice

"Aww you don't look so bad yourself Bass"she repiled as they became lost in each other's eyes.

Raye and Nate looked to each other before inturrupting the newly found love birds.

"shall we get seated"Raye suggested catching their attention but only barely

"umm yeah"they nodded while Chuck put his arm around her waist on the walk to their table,finally

seated they all began chatting untll the commity director stood to the podium to speak as the servers

began making drinks during the down time.

"And we want to thank Lily and Rufus Van Der Woodsen for their generous donation"the director said

directed to Antoinette and Serena who'd sliped in somewhere between the woman's speech and gratitude.

"your here with Chuck"she wispered to her sister Antoinette turning to face her

"so the GG update was true,Chuck was there last night"Serena asked intrigued

"it usally is"she wispered back clapping at the dirctor's speech signaling the waiters to began

serving once more.

"well Chuck your actually being tolerable how sweet"Raye smiled. Nodding Chuck took the insult

placing an hand on Antoinette's.

"come on now you two play nice"Serena said signaling a waiter for more water

"i always play nice"Chuck replied obviously with a double meaning arousing chuckling from Darien

and nate Antoinette looked up completely missing the devilish smile that played on

Chuck's face that soon disappeared when his gaze meet what her's was seeing.

"would you like more water"jameson asked the man at a near by table

"if you want to leave we can"Chuck said so only she could hear the rest of the table now noticing

jameson as well

"no im fine"she replied squeezing his hand for support.

"just say the word".

Serena looked to jameson who none the less noticed them,making his way to thier table he filled

each glass with water,Getting to Chuck and Antoinette he went to pour but missed purposely and hit

Chuck's lap looking up Chuck looked down and back to Jameson everyone's attention on them but before

anyone could stop him he punched Jameson square in the jaw causing him to knock into some other

waiters causing a big mess,Nate,Raye,Serena and Darien all stood Darien and Nate

at Chuck's side,but he just looked to Antoinette who nodded,taking her hand they left the mess in thier

friends' hands.

Well upper east sides it seem

papa J has formed a new enemy.

"What were you thinking"A small pettie blonde questioned Jameson's broken ego.

"What was she doing with that guy Belle"He said angrily throwing the towel he had to ice his lip.

"oh i don't know maybe because when you disappeared on her he was there,when you pounched on

her at coach of all places he was there and not to mention bro he's Chuck freaking BASS."Belle

said taking a seat next to him.

"bro you messed up Antoinette is furious with you and it seems she's over you"

"chuck really didn't have to hit him"Serena openingly annouced

"he was out of line Sere he deserved more"Nate said downing his second glass of brandy.

"yes and all over Chuck's vershache"Raye said taking the glass from Nate

"poor Antoinette though, lonely boy just pops up everywhere lately"Raye sighed pouring herself

a glass turning her head to the opening elevator,Darien had just walked in he had stayed behind at

the brunch to do some damage control.

"how'd it go hunny"Serena asked sitting on his lap

"it went fine but Jameson will have to find a new job"he answered smoothly his eyes twinkling

delightfully

"has anyone heard from Anotinette and Chuck"he asked as Serena undid his tie

"i texted her thier at Chuck's condo he's changing none the less"Raye answered

"are you sure both of them aren't changing"Nate asked

"why would they both be changing"Raye asked looking to Serena who just smiled

"you don't think there sleeping togehter do you guys"She asked as Nate and Darien both

grinned as they drank from their galsses and Serena just turned her head with a sly look

on her face.

"wow well today is just full of surprises isn't it"she said sitting back downing her glass.

Antoinette sighed while Chuck kissed her inner thigh making his way to her center,runnning her hands

through his hair she felt his warm wet tough dabbing in and out,rustling his hair she wanted him to

come up but Chuck wasn't up for obeying just yet, putting his hands on her hips

he pulled her closer holding her in postion tasteing every ounce of her extascy.

"Chuck please"she wimpered as he finally obeyed her coming up kissing her from her toned abdomen

to her collar bone then finally he reached her lips,sliding his boxers down he slid himself into

her wispering in her ear:

"are you okay"

Nodding she kissed him sliding her figures back to that gorgoues head of hair as he edged himself

closer wanting to feel her. he could feel her surrounding him and even though he'd been with his share

of women Chuck knew there was something diffrent,something more with her,she satisfiyed him more

he felt every plush of her and his heart,his heart wouldn't stop racing,aching at the thought of being

apart from her.


End file.
